Coming Home
by DrewSb
Summary: After season 5a. Derek feels the need to go back to Beacon Hills after several months away. What will he find? How the pack will react? Read if you wanna know.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So I don't own anything, neither the show nor the characters. This is a Teen Wolf fanfiction which takes place after season 5a so SPOILERS. I will try to update it as often as possible. Also English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes, I'll try to make the less possible. I hope you will enjoy. Drew.

Prologue:

It's been a few months since he left Beacon Hills and he never really felt the need to go back until few weeks ago. Derek was in Mexico with his sister Cora, he was tired of running with Braeden and he had wanted to take some time to be with his family. But now he had this feeling, like someone was calling him back. Like he was needed.

Derek sighed. He looked to his right to see Cora sprawled on the couch. After a moment, she glanced at him and seeing his look, turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat I would still be able to tell that you're lying." she replied.

"I just- I don't know. I was thinking of Beacon Hills. I don't know how to explain I just- I don't know."

"If you started with the beginning. What is it? You miss them?"

"No. Well, yes, but it's not what I meant, I- I have this feeling that I need to be there. Like this important to be with them. I feel like something terrible is about to happen and I need to do something. I can't stay here and pretend it's my responsablity because it is."

"You're not their alpha anymore Derek" she reminded him, "You don't have to go."

"I guess I kinda want to. I need to be there. I want to know what's happening. I have to go because if I'm right and I didn't anything and everything I could I- I couldn't live with that. They need me, maybe. Probably." suddenly he was sure.

"If you're really sure then", she took a deep breath, "I'll miss you Derek".

He saw her eyes water so he took a step forward and hugged her. It felt right. It felt home and pack and love, but he had to go. He breathed one last time, taking in her scent and headed towards his room to pack his things. He won't many things so he just takes a few clothes, his car keys and money. And the key of the loft. Everyone needs a home, right?

He took place in the driver seat and started the car. He turned on the radio, and as he was driving, he hummed the song playing.

" _I'm coming home, tell the world that I'm coming home..._ "

So here for the prologue. I hope you liked, and please let a review. Tell me if you want me to continue it. For the song at the end it is Coming Home by Diddy Dirty Money.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So I don't own anything, neither Teen Wolf nor the characters. So here chapter 1. I hope someone will enjoy. Don't hesitate to leave reviews to tell me what you like or not or if I sould keep going with this. And sorry for the mistakes. ENJOY! Oh and this is post 5a so SPOILERS!

Drew.

 **Chapter 1:**

Derek has been on the road for hours when he finally saw the greeting _Welcome to Beacon Hills_. He did it, he was home. Derek parked the car on the side of the road and took a moment to breathe. Finally, he decided to let the car where it was and to walk a little bit. Step by step, Derek made his way toward the woods without trying to. It wasn't until he was right in front of his old house that he did realize where he was. He took a step back and sat cross-legged.

He took in the scent of trees and looked up at the starry sky. It was so beautiful, so peaceful here in the woods. As he listened carefully, all he could hear was the silent noises of animals. Derek took a look at his watch and decided it was better to wait until sunlight before contacting anyone. And as he didn't find the strength in him to walk to the loft, he laid down on the grass and closed his eyes.

When he woke up the sun was shining. Derek figured Scott would be the one he should talk to. At first, he wanted to see Stiles, as Stiles _was_ the clever one. Everyone could say what they wanted, but Stiles was the brain of the pack. But obviously, as he was the brain, Scott was the leader. It didn't really matter in the end. Most of the time where Scott is, Stiles is too.

Derek made his way toward the Mccall's and as he looked around he saw several posters of missing kids. He tried not to think about it too much before he has a chance to talk to Scott. After a few minutes, Derek found himself standing in front of the door. He took a deep breath, then another. In, out. In, out. He knocked on the door. Surprisingly, it wasn't Scott who answered but Melissa. He cleared his throat about to talk but she didn't let him the time to do so.

"Derek? Oh god, this is really you?" she asked. Derek could only nod, "Oh my god, this is really you! It's- This is perfect! I need you, Scott needs you! Oh god!"

She then threw herself in his arms. Derek stayed frozen as he really wasn't used to that. Really. After a moment she let him go and lead him in the living room. He sat on the couch as she sat across from him, on a chair. Minutes flew without any one of them started speaking. Tired of this awfully uncomfortable silent staring, Derek cleared his throat once again and asked what he was dying to ask:

"What happened?"

"It's... Where should I even start?" she seemed exhausted and Derek felt bad for her. She kept going, "Scott thinks he lost his pack."

"Why that?", he frowned. Scott was the best alpha they could hope for, _better than me_ , he thought bitterly. He was a True Alpha after all. He truly wondered what had happened. "Melissa, what happened here?"

"There are called the Dread Doctors. They are- We don't even know what they are. They came in town at the beginning of the year. In the same time a kid came back. God... he used to be Scott's friend. He just wanted to trust him, you can understand that right?" she gripped his hand. "Right? We can't blame him for that?"

Derek really didn't know what this was all about. Who were these Dread Doctors, and why the hell was she talking about a kid Scott used to know. He didn't know anything but as she looked at him with tears in her eyes, he knew what he had to say.

"No, no. No, we can't blame him. But Melissa, I need to know. What. Happened. Here. Did someone-", no, he couldn't finish this question. He wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

"Theo he was- Theo's the kid- he was working with them and they changed and killed and Scott blames himself and-"

"STOP! Melissa breathe, and start over. From the beginning, slowly." he then speaked with his softer voice, "Melissa it's okay, I just wanna help."

She took a deep breath, wiped her eyes and cleared her throat.

"This kid Theo, he was working with the Dread Doctors. They were taking innocent kids and changing them into chimeras."

"Chimeras? What the hell is that?"

"Experimentations. They were like... hybrids. This girl, Tracy, she was half werewolf and half Kanima. They changed them and they let them go. These kids went totally crazy. They killed people, they didn't want it but they did. And when the Doctors decided they were failures, they killed them." her eyes were blank as she spoke, "Theo used Scott. He gained his trust and got in the pack. Once it was done, he destroyed it from the inside."

"Where's Scott?" Derek couldn't help feeling sick. He knew it. He knew something was wrong.

"He's upstairs. Derek you have to help him. He doesn't believe in himself anymore. He thinks his pack hates him. That they are never coming back."

"Then where's Stiles? Or Lydia?", surely Stiles would have stuck to Scott, right? He didn't know what to believe anymore. He never saw Melissa like that.

"I don't know, Scott wouldn't tell me. All I know is that he had an argument with Stiles. And Lydia, I don't even know." her tone was firm when she spoke again. "Talk to him please. You may not believe it, but he looks up to you. Really."

Derek doubted it but nodded anyway. He made his way to Scott's door but once there he hesitated. How was Scott? Would he be crying? Angry? Derek really had no idea of what to expect anymore. Finally he decided to knock and let himself in without waiting for an answer.

"Hi Scott."

Scott jumped at that. He got up and stared at him as if looking at a ghost. Slowly Scott took a step forward, his eyes narrowed. He tilted his head and smelled the air.

"Derek?", his voice was broken. Just like his eyes. He had dried tears on his cheeks and his eyes were red. Not 'I'm-The-Alpha-My-Eyes-Glow-Fucking-Red' no, more of a 'I-Cried-For-Hours' red. Derek hated that, it didn't suit Scott. In fact, if he thought about it, it didn't suit anyone.

"Yes Scott, it's me. Heard you could use some help here.", Derek tried a smile that didn't really reach his eyes, but it was enough as Scott smiled back.

Just like his mother did, Scott hugged Derek close to him. Derek patted his back softly and waited for Scott to let him go. Once he did, Derek became serious again.

"Look Scott, I talked to your mom. I'm gonna help you, I will. But for that I need to know the whole story. I need you to tell me everything, no lies, no omissions. Got it?"

Scott nodded. He sat back on his bed, Derek on the desk chair. Scott started telling Derek everything. He told him about Theo. About kira losing control and leaving. About Hayden, Liam's girlfriend. He related him their fight. He told him about his fight with Theo too, the betrayal. About Stiles killing Donovan. There were a few tears while doing it but once he was done Derek took him in his arms once again.

"It's gonna be okay Scott, do you hear me? It's okay. I'll fix it." he kept whispering in his ear until Scott had let it all out.

Today was going to be a long day and Derek didn't even know where to start.

Here for chapter 1. I hope you liked! So Derek talked with Scott. I really wanted to give Melissa's point of view too. I'll try to write chapter 2 as fast as possible. Thanks for reading, love you. Drew.


	3. Chapter 3

Here for chapter 2. I don't own anything! Still SPOILERS! English still not my first language so sorry for the mistakes! Hope you enjoy! Drew.

 **Chapter 2 :**

Derek really didn't know what to do. He didn't know where to even start. What he heard from Scott was baffling. How the hell could things go down in only a few months. Everything was gone. The pack turned to dust. Derek felt like living the fire all over again, seeing his pack, his family disappear before his eyes. And he wasn't even there to help them. He should have done something. He should have tried, but he didn't.

Derek breathed deeply and exhaled, clearing his head. There was no need to think like that, he was here now. He would help them, get the pack back together. But no matter what Derek wanted people to think, he wasn't all that good about pack bonds. God, even Peter would do better than what he was capable of. He needed someone to guide him, to tell him what to do. Someone who knew how those things worked. That's when Derek got his answer, Deaton! The man always seems to have all answers.

Derek straighted himself on his seat and started the car. The drive to the clinic was pretty fast as there weren't that many cars on the road this morning. When he arrived, Derek took a moment before finally going in.

At firts, he saw no one, so he decided to call out the veterinarian's name.

"Deaton?", Derek waited a few seconds before calling again, "Deaton? It's me, it's Derek!". Still there was no answer, "Is there anyone here? Hello!"

Derek turned around upset and was about to leave when he heard footsteps behind him. Slowly turned back around to face whoever it was. In fact, he knew who it was even before seeing his face. He only knew one person with a scent like that, the mix of anxiety and fear. Of anger and self hatred. All these negative feelings but still, the scent was sweet. It lulled him.

So when he turned around and saw those wide- those beautiful doe-eyes, he could help but smile a little. Maybe he hadn't found Deaton, but maybe it wasn't all that bad.

"Der-Derek? Is tha- What, What are you doing here? Is that- I mean, is that real?", Stiles seemed completely lost and Derek hated that look on his face. In fact, his whole appearance scared him. Stiles was a lot paler, and he obviously had lost a lot of weight. But the worst part were his eyes, they seemed empty. Of hope or love, even of this little spark that was so Stiles. They seemed _void_. Derek gulped and took a step forward. He wanted to say something, something nice but he lost his words when his saw the bags under Stiles eyes. He then heard himself say:

"What have **you** been doing?"

"Research, the- the Nemeton and the chimer- Theo and all t-this..." Derek barely understood the beginning of Stiles rambling but quickly the words melted until he couldn't get a word. He saw Stiles sway and falter.

"Stiles, you okay?", but Stiles wasn't even looking at him. He seemed lost, his eyes unfocused, he kept mumbling about whatever it was. "Stiles!", Derek called again, "Stiles, answer me! You okay? What's up?"

Stiles voice was just getting louder and louder, at this point Derek could decipher bits of phrase like "The Nemeton" or "It's our fault". Derek was scared to no end. He watched the young man with wide eyes 'til he saw him go down.

"STILES!", Derek caught him before he touched the ground. His eyes were closed, his breathing uneven. His heartbeat slowing down. "STILES? Stiles hang on, okay? Stiles wake up please!", his voice broke, tears running freely down his face. "STILES!"

Stiles was deadly pale. His eyelids moved but wasn't waking up. Derek took him bridal style and carried him to his car. He laid him in the backseat before sitting behind the wheel.

 **xxx**

He drove like a mad to the hospital. He felt like was gonna be sick but put all his unease aside. His priority was Stiles. The young boy started moving around but still he was unconscious. His scent was giving a define smell that Derek didn't want to think about.

After what felt like hours but really were only minutes, Derek stopped the car in front of the emergency. He threw the back door open and took Stiles in his arms once again. He rushed inside as he realized Stiles' heartbeat was non-existent.

"HELP!"he shout, "HELP, PLEASE HELP ME!".

Medics came running. They started asking question about what happened, who was he, all those shit. But Derek couldn't think as he blankly saw them laying Stiles on a stretcher and taking his pulse.

"'Can't find a pulse! I need a defibrillator! Hurry!", he heard one of them saying. Derek vaguely recognized him as Liam's dad.

And as everyone was running around, they took Stiles to another room and stopped him when he tried to follow. He tried to pass through them but they pushed him back.

"You have to stay here sir. Please, stay back. We're doing all we can.", a nurse said. She pulled him toward a chair and helped him sit down.

Derek was drained. He didn't have any strength left. He stared in space for a moment before taking his phone and deciding to call Scott. He told him about Stiles and the teen said he'll be here with his mom in no time. So derek put his phone back in his pocket and waited and waited.

 **xxx**

Finally the Mccalls showed up. They rush toward him and Scott asked what they both wanted to know.

"What happened? Is he-is he okay?", the older man could see the tears threathening to fall from the big brown puppy eyes. Derek told them everything he knew. He then added:

"I don't know- I- They didn't tell me anything. I couldn't go with him".

"I'm sure he's gonna be okay though" Melissa wanted to comfort herself as much as she wanted to do them. "I'll ask for news, wait here."

Even as she made her way toward the other nurses she knew the boys would be eavesdropping. Still, she leaned toward the nurse office and asked in a little voice.

"Please, it's for Stilinski, how-how is he?" when the girl looked up confused, Melissa started spelling the name, "It's S-T-I-L-I-N-".

"Yeah I know", the nurse said. "I just- the Sheriff state hasn't evolved at all."

Melissa turned to look at the boys at that. Her eyes met Derek's before she look at her colleague again. "What do you the Sheriff? Is the Sheriff in the hospital right now?"

"You didn't know? He got attacked by an animal, I don't know what..." she said thoughtful. "His son found him. So I guess it's Stiles you were asking about." she typed on her computer but then said with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, I have nothing. I'll tell you when I have something. Would like to know the Sheriff's room?"

"Yeah, yeah that'd be nice". It was all Melissa could say as she felt so bad for the two men who had became so close to her, like her family.

 **Xxx**

So here for chapter 2. Derek finally saw Stiles! I hope you enjoyed. Drew.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! So this is chapter 3 and I hope you guys will enjoy. There are still spoilers! English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes. And I really wanted to apologize for posting this late, I know it's been a week since last chapter. But I've been really sick for few days so I did all I could. I managed to write bits of it while at school so here the result, a bit late. So I hope you'll enjoy! Drew.

 **Chapter 3:**

Derek was scared to no end. The sheriff was comatose, Stiles was half dead and gone with the medics. And Scott. Scott was like a ghost, haunted by the choices he's made and the mistakes he's done. And here was Derek, sitting in a chair next to the Sheriff's bed, with his head in his hands. He was wondering if him staying would have changed something. Could he have prevent it all?

He didn't know what to do anymore. Stay with Stiles and wait for him? Go after this Theo and his Dread Doctors? No he couldn't. For that, he needed information and Scott was to broken to give more than a nod right now. Derek guessed he'll have to wait. Or he could try and talk to Malia, or Lydia maybe. Yeah, he'll do that. The pack required help, and he was gonna find a solution for them.

Thinking it through, Derek still didn't know why. Why was it so important for him to help them? He could have stayed with Cora and try and be happy. But he wasn't, not really. Beacon Hills was his home, his town and he had to protect it. For his mother, to make her proud that he is saveguarding her territory.

So Derek got up and exited the room. Scott followed him with his eyes as he was doing so. Melissa just nodded to him.

"You call me if anything happens." he asked her.

"Sure thing."

 **xxx**

Derek drove his Camaro to Lydia's. Once in front of the door he knocked. Once or twice. Or fifteen times maybe. Oh, right. It's a school day, he realized before turning around getting in the car and driving to the high school.

He was getting so tired of running everywhere. The wolf rubbed his face with his hand as the other was pulling the door open. He stepped out of the car before trying to catch Lydia's scent. After a few minutes of nothing, he smelled something familiar and decided to follow it. When the scent got overwhelming, he saw that he was standing a few steps away from Malia. He'll roll with that.

"Malia!", he called. She turned around and looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Derek? Why are you here?", the shock was leaving the place to the fear. "Is it- I mean, is **she** here?, her voice was low and Derek could smell anxiety coming off of her in waves.

And oh, Oh. It made sense. Derek has been gone for months, looking for her mother. Her psycothic were-coyote killer of a mother he should say. The same one who wanted to kill her. Of course she feared the reason of his return. But that's not why he was here. Obsolutely not.

He stared at her for a moment, she had changed a lot since he was gone. Her hair was shorter and darker, but that's not what got his attention the most, no. There was something different about her, she seemed... a little off. Once again, Derek wanted to curse himself for leaving them all. They were just kids in a too crual world, and so many of them were already dead. And it was all his fault.

He had let Erica and Boyd go, if he hadn't, then Erica wouldn't have died under Kali's claws. And Boyd would have never been their target, a way to get to him. If only he hadn't pushed the twins too far. He had told Aiden to find a way to fight for Scott, to die for his cause. And because of that, Ethan had lost his last relative, his other half. His brother. And he couldn't protect Allison. If only he had answered Scott's call that day, maybe he could have done something for her.

Of course, he had never been her biggest fan, but she too was just a kid. Not very innocent, and still an Argent. But she was worth saving. And he didn't save her, and just like that he lost Isaac too.

"rek? DEREK!", he didn't realize how long he had been looking at her blankly. "Derek what is it? What- what are you doing here? ANSWER ME!" her eyes started glowing.

"I-", he cleared his throat. "I need you to tell me everything you know about those Dread Doctors and this guy, Theo.", Derek saw her getting tense after he pronounced Theo's name.

"I- why do you- What do you know about that?", she asked him looking at him defiantly.

"Just what Scott and Melissa told, they are like... kinda monsters. They experimented on kids, and these kids died. What I know is that we have to **stop** them. Do you know anything else? Anything helpful? How to find them, or- or I don't know, a weakness maybe?"

"But what do you know about Theo?", she pressed him.

"Why do you care? I- Malia what is it?"

"He's not like that." she said.

"Like what?"

"A monster. He's... different, but not all bad. He promised he'll teach me!"

"Teach you what? What do yo... wait. Are you with him? Are you part of **his** pack?" he frowned and took a step forward. "Are you telling me that after all he did, you chose his side?"

"It's not like that!", she started yelling. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, YOU WEREN'T HERE! YOU LEFT US!", her voice came out lower as she calmed down, "you don't get to judge us or our choices when all you did was running away from this. You can't, you just... don't."

And with that, she left him.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! I think I haven't updated in a long time so, sorry! This is the new chapter! Hope you like it and I really want to thank all those who follow this story! I'll probably write a one-shot for Christmas so if someone has an idea of something they would like to read (as long as it is Teen Wolf), I'll write it for you (you choose the pairing and if you want a specific storyline).

I decided to have a change of POV, I'll see what I keep in the future, I don't. It's been from Derek's POV so far, so I'll. Tell me what you like better.

So, yeah... enjoy! Drew.

 **XXX**

 **CHAPTER 4:**

Melissa felt like she has been sitting in this hospital chair for hours, which in fact... is the case. She can't believe what's happening around her. So here she is, with her son, watching his friends dying one by one. They are just kids, she should be protecting them from all this. But you can't protect someone from the real world, can you?

She took the Sheriff's hand in hers, trying to find something to hold onto. She thinks back to a time when everything was so easy... well maybe not easy but... easier, at least. She had all those memories, now she remembers them like it was some movie and not her life. Just her, the Sheriff and the boys playing around, and even before that, Claudia and Raphael .

 _A 6 years old Scott's running in the garden. He's running after Stiles obviously. The later trips, falls and Scott stumbles over him. Soon they're both laughing on the ground and Melissa is smiling from her spot not far with Claudia. They share a knowing look after Scott turns to Stiles and whispers in his ear "You're my best friend. Forever." and Stiles look at him in the eyes, "Pinky promise?"._

 _She is in front of the house they just bought, Raphael and her. He has a hand on her belly, he is smiling so much that the sun looks sad after that. They'll finally be a real family, with a baby giggling and running around in the house. She can already see it._

Here she is now. Holding the hand of her only friend, waiting to know if **his** son is going to be ok or not. Waiting to know if **he** is going to be okay. Looking at her sleeping son and seeing a broken shell. The shadow of a boy who used to be so enthusiastic. So optimistic and full of life. Was she that bad of a mother?

"Melissa", a nurse just entered without her noticing. "You wanted to know if we had anything new about the Sheriff's son, right?".

"Tell me."

 **XXX**

It's been... he didn't even know hos many days since her death. A week? A month? Or was it yesterday? He felt like it was yesterday at least. Everytime he slept he dreamed of her, and when he woke up he would remember. And it was like she died all over again. She died, and he wasn't here. She was dead and he lived. He didn't get to say goodbye, to tell her he loved her.

Liam hasn't left his room since he came home, after Parrish took her. He would have stayed with her if he could but... no. he wasn't even allowed that much. Sometimes, he wished he had never been a werewolf. Today was one of these times. He didn't know what to do anymore. Should he talk to Scott? No, no... Just thinking of him made him lose the little control he had left. He could try and talk to Stiles but, how? What would he say? He didn't even know what he **wanted**.

He was lost.

 **XXX**

"Malia? What happened? Your heart beats fast. What happened?", Theo was looking at her as if he kept staring he would be able to see her soul.

"Derek, I saw Derek."

"What is doing here?", asked him through gritted teeth.

"He said-"

"WHAT? He said what, Malia?", he feared what Derek could do, the problems he could cause him and his plan.

"He said you did bad things. Did you?" she stared straight in his eyes, waiting for what he had to say.

"What? Of course not!" he feinted innocence. "Of course I didn't do anything wrong! How could you believe that?"

"It wouldn't have mattered, you know? If it were right and you told me. It wouldn't have mattered. But... I listened to his heartbeats. Derek, I mean. I listened and he wasn't lying. You did something.", she replied, searching the good words.

"Did I lie? Listen to my heart, do I lie when I tell you: I didn't do anything,?"

"Stiles is sure you can control that. I- I trust him. I trust Derek too.", she took a step back, shaking her head. "I can't stay here."

She started making her way out of Theo's house, and as she was reaching for the handle, Theo grabbed her by her arm. He threw her to the other side of the room where her head thumped against the table, leaving her knocked out.

"Oh no, Malia. You're not going anywhere, believe me."

 **XXX**

So here for chapter 4! I hope you like it and do not hesitate to leave reviews, I'd be the happiest girl! Tell me what you thought of it, if you like the multiple POV or if you like it better from Derek's only. I tell you this, I have no idea where I'm going with this, so, all ideas are welcomed. I reallu hope you guys like it! I love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! First of all, thanks to all those who follow this story, it means a lot to me. I decided to keep going with the multiple POV, hope you like it. I do not own anything, neither the show nor the characters. You can let a review, I'd be really happy to read and answer them, to know your opinion.

MERRY CHRISTMAS! Love you all, and I wish you have a great time with your loved ones.

 **CHAPTER 5:**

There was a weird scent in the air as she came to. Few seconds passed before Malia recognized the smell of wolfsbane. She tried to move her arms, to stand up, but she soon found out that she couldn't. Not only were her arms and legs tied, but she didn't even **feel** her body, like... like kanima venom. She let her eyes wander around the room, but she could barely see, due to the lack of light. She felt drained, dizzy. Suddenly she heard movement on her left, she tried and failed to turn her head, so instead, she turned her look toward the far corner of the room. As she caught sight of two legs, she felt a punch on her face and the world went black again.

 **XXX**

"How is he?", Melissa asked as she stepped out of the sheriff's room.

"He's constant, for now. But... he's- he's not okay Melissa. I can't tell you when he's waking up, or **if** he's waking up.", the nurse answered slowly.

"what d'you mean if? He's- he'll be fine, it's Stiles you can't-", she lowered her voice afraid that Scott will wake up and hear her. "He's my son's best friend, he's like a son to me and his dad here, **comatose** , and you're telling that Stiles is not gonna make it? You can't, we- we... there're too many people needing him."

"I'm sorry Melissa. I promis-"

"What happened to him?", she cut her, "What's wrong?".

"He is obviously sleep deprived, he is very thin, I mean... I think he hasn't eaten in a long time. He also has a, what we **think** is a bite mark but we don't know what it's from. The problem is, it's infected and we can't do anything as long as we don't know what caused it. I'm sorry...".

And with that, she let Melissa. She let out a shaky breath as she felt tears rolling down her face. It was too much for her. How was she going to tell Scott? Oh god, Scott... how? She slumped in one of the chairs in the hallway as sobs shook her body. She wanted to scream and fight but there was nothing she could do. Remembering her promise, she got out of the hospital and took her phone out dialing Derek's number.

 **XXX**

Derek was on his way back to the hospital when his phone rang. After his encounter with Malia he was completely lost. She was his family and, even though she wasn't all about morals, she knew which side to pick. And now she chose Theo's. Derek had yet to meet this guy but he already hated him almost as much as Kate Argent. He promised to help but he wasn't so sure he could anymore. Everyone was falling around him and he couldn't help but remember the fact that he and his family caused it. Peter bit Scott, bit Lydia. He himself bit Boyd and Erica and they were both dead now. How long will the Hales keep destroying everyone else's lives?

Derek took his phone out and seeing it was Melissa, he answered the call. He didn't even need her to say anything to know it was bad, he knew it just by listening to her breathing.

"You asked me to call if-", she started.

"How is he?", he cut her needing to know now.

"They don't know if he'll ever wake up... and now I'm supposed to say it to my son.", her voice was cold as she answered, even her breaths had calmed down. And that freaked him out.

"I'm on my way.", he hung up and kept driving.

Derek felt anger boiling underneath his skin. Anger and pain. But most of all, sorrow. Why did everyone hurt and die? As he looked at the road in front of him, he let his mind wander far away.

 _Derek was on the couch, Laura by his side. They were opening their Christmas presents in front of their parents. They were so young and innocent. Lulled by the simple heat coming off the fireplace. Just smiling faces. They quickly faded away._

 _He was now in New York, still with Laura. They were in their new apartment, his sister was singing and dancing, trying to cheer him up but... their parents were dead, their whole family. At that time he was bitter, but it wasn't all that bad, he still had Laura... until he didn't._

 _Derek was sitting in a chair next to his paralyzed uncle, crying over his sister's death. So many other memories came back to him: meeting Scott and Stiles, biting Isaac, Erica, Boyd. The weight of later's body on his claws. Cora, a fierce 17 years old girl. Cora a little baby in his mother's loving arms. Peter chasing after him in the forest when he was 8. His dad reading him a bedtime story. Paige, mom, Laura, dad... everyone._

Derek finally arrived at the hospital. He found Melissa waiting in front of the doors and he couldn't meet her eyes. They look like Stiles' last time he saw him. She looked broken. They walked silently to Stiles' room, neither of them knew what to say, or even wanted to say something. Silence was better than bad news.

As they entered the room, neither of them really knew what they would find. Stiles was laying in the sheets of the hospital bed. He seemed so small, they hadn't realized how bad it was until now.

 **XXX**

So here for chapter 5.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! This is chapter 6! I don't own anything, neither the characters nor the show. I really want to thank everyone who's following this! This fic won't follow season 5b, you're warned. Also, there is another character in this chapter, but I can't really call him an OC, because I didn't create him. Also for those who know the TV show Heroes, he comes from this, so I don't own him. I just couldn't help but see the similarities between the Supernatural-Eichen house and what is called the Level 5 in Heroes. Whatever.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6:**

As they entered the room, neither of them really knew what they would find. Stiles was laying in the sheets of the hospital bed. He seemed so small, they hadn't realized how bad it was until now.

Derek stopped when he saw Stiles. Melissa took a step forward. She took one of Stiles' hands in hers and hold it as if he would disappear.

"Stiles, sweetheart", she said in a low voice. "You have to wake up, you have to get better, okay? I know you can do it."

Derek looked at her and took a step back. He couldn't, he could **not** listen to her saying those encouraging words to Stiles. Not when he could smell it. He finally recognized this special scent clinging Stiles. He smelled it before, with Paige. It was the scent of death. And just like that he knew, he knew it was too late fore Stiles. It was just a matter of time now and it was killing him.

So Derek exited the room, closing the door behind him. Leaving Melissa to her hopes. As he turned around, he was startled by a voice:

"He's going to die, right?", Scott asked. 'Cause obviously it was him, standing face to face with Derek. The later could only nod. "And if I bite him? He will survive, right?", Scott replied.

"Scott... I don't think it would change anything. It's too late for him.".

"If Stiles dies, I'm done. Don't expect me to keep fighting against all this, not without him.", and with that, Scott turned around and left the hospital.

 **XXX**

As Derek didn't know what to do anymore, he made the least expecting decision, but he needed an advise. He would have asked Cora, but he didn't want to worry her and anyway, she didn't know the pack enough. So he decided to see his former confidant, Peter. That's how he ended in a hall of Eichen House. He walked through several corridors, went through several levels underground, before he was finally in the supernatural section. The one for the crazies. Typically Hale, obviously.

Derek called a little earlier to warn the workers, so they put Peter in another cell, in a corridor approachable by supernatural creatures. As he followed the guard, he walked in fornt of several cells, and he couldn't help but look at it. Suddenly, a voice stopped him in his track.

"Derek.", he then turned to face the men in the cell. The man was probably in his forties, chubby. He had brown hair, his eyes were dark and he had red on his cheeks. But he had a look of kindness in his eyes, and that's what made Derek hesitate in front of the glass separating them. The spoke again:

"You're Derek Hale, right?", the man didn't wait for him to answer and kept going, "I heard a girl calling for you. Not just you, she asked for Scott and something like, Stan? Sti-, okay I don't remember, whatever. She's a banshee."

"Lydia? Lydia's here, how do you know? Who are you?", Derek asked, shocked by all those informations. It could be real... Lydia **did** disappear.

"She's downstairs. If you do know her, take her away. This place is Hell, and she doesn't seem to have her place here."

As Derek was about to ask him another question, the guard came back, finally realizing that Derek had quit following him for several minutes. The guard put a hand on Derek's shoulder to guide him away.

"Don't listen to him. He's reading your mind, that's what he does. Our cells block most of his power, but not all of it. So don't listen, he's trying to control you."

As he was led away, Derek glanced behind him, seeing the man's eyes on him.

 **XXX**

A girl was giggling. The sound was light and bright like the sound a chime would make. It made him feel happy. He felt the sun on his skin as he closed his eyes. A sweet breeze on his face, messing his hair. He started walking, arms outstretched. He felt leaves against his hands, and as he took a deep breath, the scent of flowers came to him. He didn't remember feeling this peaceful in a long time. And the girl was fully laughing by now. But it was not mocking, it was just happy, and he was happy with her.

He finally opened his eyes. He saw the sun high in ths sky, the trees all around him, and he caught a glimpse of brown hair. The girl was running in front of him, her laugh challenging, daring him to catch her. So he took of and chased her. She was fast and lithe, her white dress flying around her like an angel. As he was running he thought about about nothing and everything at the same time, seeing all his life passing by his eyes. All the joys and the pain. The smiles and the tears. But he thought nothing of it and kept running after her. He vaguely noticed that birds were singing in the trees.

Suddenly, the girl came to an halt. He stopped few steps behind her to admire the view. There was a lake, the color of it was so pure. Before he could process it, he saw a doe leaning in to take a sip. It was beautiful. He finally focused on the girl again. She was smiling at him and he saw her face for the first time. She reached out to him.

"It's time Stiles.", Allison said.

He then took her hand and they walked away together.

…

…

….Biiiiiip

"No pulse. We lost him."

 **XXX**

* * *

So here for chapter 6. I hope you enjoy this, I don't really know where I'm going with this, but we'll see I guess. And yeah I killed Stiles, sorry. So, yeah, that's it. I'd love it if you would let a review, thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! This is chapter 7 and I really hope you'll like it! I just saw the first episode of season 5b and it was awesome! I don't own anything! I don't where I am going but I am NOT following season 5b! Hope you guys like it and don't hesitate to let a review!

Drew.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7:**

She heard voices. One of them is speaking louder but she can't understand what it's saying. She definitely knows the voice, she just doesn't recognize it. She tries to focus on it. It's all she can do really. There are times when she can speak, scream, cry. Other times, she just lays there and listens to the voices, listens to all those sounds. After a moment, she feels the familiar thrill that comes before she screams. And when she does, she hears a voice she thought she'd never hear again.

"It's time Stiles".

 **XXX**

He's been walking for what felt like hours, but it wasn't. He looked in front of him and saw it, the playground. It changed since the last time he came, but it was years ago so it's okay, he guesses. It feels like another life. He can still see himself, the first time he saw him.

 _A 4 years old Scott was playing with mud, he was vaguely looking at all the other kids playing all together. He couldn't do that, because no one wants to play with an asthmatic boy as it seems. It means no one wants to play with him. Scott doesn't know why he keeps looking at them 'cause it hurts so much. But that's what humans do, they look at what they can't have and dream of how it would be to actually have it. Scott has no one, except mom and dad._

 _Suddenly, another boy comes and sit beside him. Scott stares at him, the boy has curly brown hair, he's very pale and has a tons of moles everywhere. But his eyes are what's catching Scott's attention, 'cause they shine, and they shine while looking at **him**. It makes him feel special for the first time. _

" _I'm Stiles", the boy says, smiling. Scott can see a gap in it as he miss a tooth._

" _Scott", he replies smiling shyly. The other boy reach out to shake his hand with enthusiam._

" _Why are you alone?", Stiles asks, tilting his head as if he was try to understand why would someone stay alone instead of playing with other kids._

" _No one wants to be my friend.", he answers, his voice real low, ashamed of how true it is._

" _I'll be your friend if you promise it's forever."_

" _Really?" Scott couldn't believe it. Finally, he'll have a friend, and it would be forever._

" _Pinky promise.", the little boy held out his finger and Scott locked his own with it, smiling like never before._ That day, he promised to himself he'd never let that boy down. He failed, and he found himself alone again.

Scott felt tears running down his face as sobs shook his body. He was sitting on the ground, at the exact same place he and Stiles first met. He got the call almost two hours ago. Stiles is dead. He died and Scott didn't do anything. In fact he did. He blamed him, he let him down. It feels like a crual lesson, it's worse than anything he ever felt. And he deserves the pain, but Stiles deserved to live.

 **XXX**

"What's going on nephew of mine?", Peter asked as soon as he saw Derek. His voice was broken even though he was trying to be strong and seem tough.

"I need an advice for the pack, it's-it's broken and I don't know how to fix it."

"I bet it's not that bad, it's puppy land, it's nev-"

"Stiles is dying, OKAY?! Scott wants to give up if he does, and he will and know that. Malia's with the bad guys and Lydia... I think Lydia's here, at least it's what one of the prisoners said and I... I need help."

"What do you mea-", Peter was cut once more as another guard came in front of the cell.

"Mister Hale, your phone keeps ringing, I think you should take the call."

So Derek ran to the real hall, where he had to let his phone. When he took it, he knew why Melissa was calling him and he wanted to not answer. Maybe that way, Stiles won't be dead. But he takes the call, and it feels like the world is falling in pieces. He knows he didn't just lost Stiles, but all those who loved him, Scott, the Sheriff. Oh god, the Sheriff, what's going to happen to him once he wakes up without Stiles?

 **XXX**

She wakes up because of a terrible pain in her chest, right where heart is. This time, she's in a bed. The light is coming through a window on her left. She recognize Theo's scent, as she's probably at his home. She starts to stand up but the ache is unbearable. She sits, takes deep breaths to try and calm down, but she can't. Her hands are shaking before her eyes, and she can't process anything. It's like her body knows something her minds ignores, and it's attempting to give her a message. Her respiration is really loud and tears are flowing on her cheeks. _What the hell is happening to me?_ And as she's looking at her hands, she sees her claws extending, she can taste blood on her tongue where her fangs bit too hard on her lower lip.

She tries to control the coyote in her but she can't do it. Is it because of fear, she doesn't think it is. But there has to be something for her to be that panicked. She tries to think of her anchor, Stiles, because even though they kinda broke up, she still loves him. And she knows he loves her too. But just thinking of him makes her hurt even more.

She hears steps outside the door. She's prepared to see Theo coming through the door, but when it opens, it's to see Hayden coming in.

"Hayden? How is it possible? You were dead!", she asked with wide eyes.

"We have a lot to talk about Malia.", and with that, Hayden closed the door behind her and settled on the bed next to her.

 **XXX**

* * *

Here for chapter 7! hope you like it and do not hesitate to let a review it would make me so happy! You can also tell me what you'd like to see in the fic and I'll see if I can make it works. Like a character you'd like to see more or something. Anyway, thanks for reading it! Drew.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! This is Drew. I know it's been a while since last time ubt I couldn't find inspiration. I still haven't but... here I am anyway. So I am very sorry for making you wait. By the way, I don't Teen Wolf or Heroes (yes the character is back). Do not hesitate to give your opinion. I hope it won't be too confusing. The part in _Italic and underlined_ are told in Derek's mind, not said out loud. If you have any question, ask and I'll be happy to answer you.

 **CHAPTER 8:**

After getting Melissa's call, Derek decided to go back in the building. He had to find that man, the one who talked about Lydia. If she's here, he'll find her. He saw a guard looking at him and nodded a quick hello, the guard turned and left. After crossing a few corridors, he found the man, still in his cell.

"Hale? What are you doing here? You were supposed to help your friend.", the man said.

"I will, but I need your help to find her. It is a huge building and I need to know where to look for her. Who are you? I don't even know how you know me or-

"I didn't- I, my name is Parkman. Look, I can read people's mind?"

"That's what the guard said, yeah. But how? Nevermind, it doesn't matter, I need information about Lydia."

"Her mind is screaming as we talk."

"WHERE IS SHE?!", Derek feels like he's losing his mind. He needs to find her, to do something to help, anything.

Derek stared as the man, Parkman, closed his eyes and tilted his head, focusing on something Derek couldn't even process. Slowly, noises filled his head. He heard voices, he heard the wind and the water. It wasn't like when he uses his enhanced hearing, this was different. It was in his head.

 _I'm going to show you the way, got it? You'll have to follow it._ , the voice was definitely Parkman's, but his lips didn't move. How is that possible?

 _I'm talking right in your mind. I will project pictures in your head, it'll lead you to her. You have to follow the path I'll show you, got it?_

"Why are you helping me?", Derek asked.

 _Because all I've ever wanted to do was help._

Suddenly, the werewolf saw picture in his head. It was a corridor he had already seen. He turned around and started walking in this direction. Images ran in his head as he crossed the rooms looking for a redhead. All of a sudden, he saw her face in his mind. He looked around him, in each cells. He was growing desperate, his mind was blank. Parkman was gone. He gripped his head in his hands, pulling at his hair. He started walking away when he caught a glimpse of one of the cells. And here she was, laying in bed.

So Derek made sure no one was around and started punching the glass. Nothing. Not even a crack. He took a deep breath before trying again. No success again. So he called for her.

"LYDIA! LYDIA, WAKE UP!", he throw blows at the glass as he kept calling for her. After several minutes, he just let himself slide to the ground, a tear rolling down his face. "Lydia please.".

He heard the scream when he expected it less. It was so loud he had to cover his ears with both hands. The sound of it shook him to the core and he howled with her. The glass cracked and shattered before his eyes. He got up shaking and approached her. As he was standing right next to her, she gazed at him.

"D-Drek? Derek s'that you?", her voice was broken and so low.

"Yeah, I'm here. We're leaving, together."

He brushed her hair out of her face and slid her arm behind his neck before wrapping his arms around her. He carried her bridal style and walked out of Eichen House, cautiously, making sure no one saw them.

 **XXX**

Malia stayed silent after Hayden was done talking. Theo had saved her. He had saved Corey and Josh too. He had saved Tracy. Malia still felt guilty for not being able to protect her and now she was alive. They all were, thanks to Theo. How could she doubt him? She was so wrong about everything. She will show the other the truth. Liam and Derek. She'll bring Kira back. She will convince Stiles too. All of them. They were destined to great things. They will be the greatest pack ever under Theo's commandment. They're gonna make it.

 **XXX**

The sun was already down when Liam made his way toward Scott's home. He finally decided to go and apologize. He fucked up, he knew that much, but he could still try and fix it. He had thought of what he would tell him. He had been pretty proud of his speech when he left his house, but as he got closer to Scott's, dread filled his gut and he felt like puking. This was a horrible idea. He should definitely go home and- NO! He had to do this, he could do this. He was a werewolf after all. He could do this... right?

As he was motivating himself, Liam heard footsteps behind him. He turned around just as the other male walked in the light revealing his face to him.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing here?", Liam asked.

 **XXX**

So here for chapter 8. I hope you liked it and I'm really sorry for making you wait that long. You can leave a review, I would love to read and reply. Thanks for reading my story! Love you all. Drew.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! This is Drew, and this is chapter 9. I really wanted to say thanks to all those who read and follow this story and all those who let reviews, just THANK YOU A LOT! It makes me soooo happy! By the way, I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters. I hope you'll enjoy. Do not hesitate to let a review to give your opinion or ask a question, I'll answer you! Thanks for reading! Drew.

 **CHAPTER 9:**

As he was motivating himself, Liam heard footsteps behind him. He turned around just as the other male walked in the light revealing his face to him.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing here?", Liam asked.

"We need to talk Liam.", Theo said as he took a step forward.

"I've got nothing to tell you.", Theo was about to reply but Liam added: "And I don't want to listen to you either. I already did and now... You tried to make me kill Scott. I would have done it. You made me a monster, like you. But I don't wanna be like you."

"We're not monsters Liam. Not being weak doesn't mean you're a monster."

"But killing people **does**. I'm going to apologize to Scott and you're going to stay away from me."

With that, Liam started walking away. Scott would forgive him. Theo headed back to his home thinking about his plan. He already had the chimeras and Malia. He could wait until Kira came back, if she decided to come back. He didn't know what to do about Liam. He wanted him in his pack and he really thought it would be easier than that. Liam is more attached to Scott than Theo thought. Unfortunately for the young wolf, when Theo can't have something, no one can. Liam better change his mind while he still can.

 **XXX**

Voices. Laughs and chuckles. They sounded happy. She doesn't know why but it all seems so familiar and yet so unseen. She knows them, that much she can tell. But she can't remember ever seeing them so happy together, so carefree... Where is she? Someone's calling her name. Who is it? **Where is she**? She tries to focus but she can't.

"LYDIA!"

Everything hurts so much when she wakes up. She takes in her surroundings and her eyes meet Derek's. He seems concerned, and keeps shushing her, brushing her hair with slow motions. That's when she finally realizes she'd been screaming this whole time. She stops and he brings her a cup full of water. She takes little sips out of it and tries to remember when did he come back in town.

"You're okay. You'll be fine, I've got you." he said.

Hearing him talking so low and sweet made her think of her vision. Of the person who always talked to her so nicely. The person who always took care of her.

"Allison." Derek seemed surprised to hear her talking about her best friend, so she explained herself. "I heard her voice Derek. She was there, I know it.", she whispered it all, like it was a secret.

"What are you talking about?", Derek was whispering too.

"She was there." she nodded her head as if trying to make him believe her. "She was calling Stiles, I don't know why. By the way, where are they? Where are Scott and Stiles?"

 **– –**

She seemed so innocent like that. Her big eyes open wide. She seemed... fragile. She was laying between the sheets of the bed, so pale and blood still apparent on her face. She was talking about her dead best friend, and now she wanted to see Scott and Stiles.

Derek had no idea how to tell her about what happened when she wasn't there. How was he supposed to tell her that one the boys had died and that the other one had just given up. That he didn't seem to want and try to live without the other. Derek couldn't even blame him. There had never really been a Scott without Stiles, or the other way around.

But here she was. Looking at him like he had all the answers in the world. She seemed so childlike and he was supposed to be an adult. People expected him to have all the answers, but he didn't. He never had. So he did the only thing he could. He took a deep breath and told her everything. And as he was speaking, he could see the light fading from her eyes. And it broke his heart.

 **XXX**

"Theo?", Corey started as he saw him enter the house.

Theo had just been back after his encounter with Liam. Things didn't go the way he wanted them, so he was pretty pissed off. Corey saw that and took a step back. Theo noticed but didn't say a thing. He narrowed his eyes and motioned for Corey to keep going.

"Theo don't be mad, 'kay?", his voice was shaking.

"What happened?"

"I- I went to the hospital today. It's- well, it's..."

"WHAT?!", Theo roared.

"It's Stiles. He's dead."

Theo was mad. First Kira leaves, then Liam chooses Scott. And now Stiles is dead. His plans were falling into pieces before his eyes and Theo hated that.

 **XXX**

Here for chapter 9. I hope you liked it. Do not hesitate to let a review and I'll answer you! Thanks for reading. Love you all! Drew.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! It's Drew! I wanted to thank everyone who read this story, it makes me so happy! Also, thanks to all those who let a review, especially calliope83 who leaves one after each chapter, thanks! I don't own Teen Wolf or anything. I hope you'll enjoy. Drew.

 **CHAPTER 10:**

As he stopped in front of the door, Liam took a deep breath. He wasn't so sure of himself anymore, but he knew he had to do something before he lost Scott and his pack forever. So he reached out and knocked on the door. He heard weird sounds from the other side before the door opened slightly. Scott's face appeared in the gap. His eyes were red and his cheeks wet with tears. Liam felt his guilt get bigger at the sight. Scott had never looked so broken before.

"Scott?", he said slowly, as if afraid Scott would get scared and hide. Maybe he would. "Scott, what- what happened? I'm so sorry."

Scott said nothing. A moment passed when Liam felt the air leave his lungs. Then Scott threw himself at him and hugged him tighter than anyone ever had. The two of them touched the floor before the young wolf could realize it. And Scott cried and screamed. He hit Liam several times, but he lacked any strength. So Liam stayed there, holding Scott and listening to everything he had to say. That's how he found out about Stiles. Another death to blame themselves for.

He also discovered that Derek was back in town. He missed so many things, didn't he? So he did the only thing he could think about. He helped Scott up on his feet and together they headed to their last chance.

 **XXX**

Lydia had eaten a little bit, that was good. At least that's what Derek thought. At least she wouldn't let herself starve to death, not like Scott. They were on his couch, not doing much. They enjoyed their last moment of relative peace. No, 'enjoy' was not the word. They were grieving, that's the truth. But that's the closest to rest they had for a long time.

Derek knew they will have to act soon. They will have to fight Theo and his chimeras. They'll have to fight the Dread Doctors. Lydia knew it too, Derek was sure. Her face showed determination, always had. The ex-alpha found himself staring at her, trying to understand how she could be so strong all the time, even when the world was falling to pieces around her. Even when she had to hear and feel her loved ones dying without being able to do anything.

He opened his mouth and was about to say something when he heard footsteps coming from the outside. He tried to get a scent, and got up, stepping toward the door. Lydia turned to look at him and moved forward too. He reached out to her and she took his hand in hers. He held onto it tightly, feeling comfort coming from it. Suddenly, he recognized the scent. He sent a rassuring look at Lydia before opening the door. There stood Liam and Scott. The later was half carried, unable to walk by himself as it seems. Liam spoke first:

"I know I made mistakes, we all did but... we need to help each other. If we don't, we're done and I can't lose any of you. We lost enough. We lost Stiles. And if we do nothing, he'd be dead for nothing and I can't- I can't let that happen. So now, I'm asking for one last chance. I'm not saying I deserve it, but we all need it. For all those who can't have one anymore.", he took a deep breath and stared at each of them in the eyes, one by one.

No one said a thing for a horrifyingly long moment. Then, slowly, Lydia made her way to Scott. She took his hand.

"For Allison", she whispered

"For Stiles", he replied in the same tone.

"For Boyd, Erica and Aiden", Derek added slowly, joining his hand to theirs. Lydia sent him a look of gratefulness for the later.

"For the Hales", Scott said, earning a teary eyes from Derek.

"For everyone else", Liam finally said, intertwining his fingers with his three friend. His pack.

 **XXX**

Theo was pacing in his living room. He probably had enough betas. If he couldn't steal Scott's power, surely he could create it. If he had enough betas under his command, then he'd be an alpha, right? It had to work. He needed to get the strength to get rid of the Dread Doctors. They had helped him get what he wanted, mostly. But that means they were useless now, and Theo couldn't let them hang around town, doing their little experiments on everyone.

He was about to put an end to all this mess in town. First, the Doctors, then Scott's pack, or what was left of it. Then he and his pack would leave Beacon Hills and start a new pack somewhere else. He'd find an alpha to kill and people to bite. And he'd finally be the greatest alpha of all time. He'll kill everyone who tries to get in his way. A wide smile took place on his face at the thought. That should be a lesson to everyone: a chimera never loses, 'cause they don't play according to the rules. That's how they're created, and that's how they win in the end.

 **XXX**

So here for chapter 10. I hope you liked it and thanks for reading anyway. Do not hesitate to let a review to give your opinion or ask a question, I'll be happy to answer. Love you all! Drew.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey! This is the last chapter. I'm sorry it took so long but I'm writing a new chapter when I feel some inspiration. I don't anything, neither Teen Wolf nor the song. I hope you'll enjoy. Do not hesitate to leave a review, I'll be happy to answer. I know some people didn't like my story, especially because I killed Stiles, well I'm sorry. It is not against him, he is my favorite character, but I couldn't place him in this story. I'm just writing without really thinking, and suddenly he was dead. So I am sorry for those who didn't like that, but I won't change my story for that. I'd like to believe that I'm the only person receiving hateful reviews, but I don't believe so, so really, try to remember, that behind each computer, there is a real person, thanks. Anyway, hope you enjoyed that story.

 **CHAPTER 11:**

Theo had a plan, a good plan. The Dread Doctors worked with energy, like machines, so that was the only thing able to stop them. Fortunately, he had the perfect person for this job. He knew this was dangerous. This person will have to absorb all the electric energy the Doctors had in them. Theo knew what it meant for this person, even a kitsune wouldn't be able to survive so much energy, it meant a big explosion. He'll have to isolate them with the Doctors, their lair would be perfect. The chimera was quite upset knowing he had to sacrifice one of his own. At first he had planned on using Kira for that, she was a very powerful kitsune. But she was gone. So Theo had to give this role to someone else, even if it meant losing Josh.

Josh was a chimera half werewolf, half kitsune. Theo had trained him to stock more power in his body, of course he had yet to tell him why. Josh believed it was just to make stronger, and at first it was. But if Theo had to sacrifice Josh to build his pack, he wouldn't hesitate.

Theo knocked on Josh's room's door. He heard movement inside before Josh greet him: "Come in". Theo entered the room slowly before closing the door behind him. He made his way toward the bed and sat beside Josh. A tense silence fell on them. Theo looked around him, the other chimera had lived in this room for few days, but you could see it well. There were pictures hanging on the walls, clothes scattered on the floor and- god, was it a Teddy bear? Yep, definitely. This room made him look like a kid, but he was still one Theo guessed.

"Do you need something Theo?", Josh had turned toward him.

"Yes, I do. You want to help your pack Josh, don't you?", Theo asked.

"Sure", he replied softly, as if afraid of what his answer might imply.

"How far would you go for us?"

"I- I don't understand, what do you-"

"How. Far. Would. You. Go?", Theo spoke each word apart, as if talking to a kid, or someone really dumb.

"As far as needed.", he said knowing this was what the other wanted to hear.

"Good. I need your help with the Dread Doctors."

Theo told him everything about his plan, except the part where Josh died. He told him how he would be able to defeat them, and then they would kill Scott, or get rid of him one way or another. And they could leave finally. Josh obviously wasn't so sure about this plan, but if Theo believed he could do it, then... Well, Theo never let anything random. Josh might not trust the other boy, but he trusted his survival instinct.

 **XXX**

Theo and Josh had trained a bit more before heading toward the Doctors' lair. Theo told him their plan once more. Go in the tunnels, find the Doctors, one by one if it was possible, and take their energy, easy right? Not so much if you asked him. Once Theo was done talking, he tapped him on the shoulder and left. And what- seriously? So Josh was left alone to do this. He took a deep breath, shook his body to try and get rid of this numbness in his limbs. He could do this, that's what he told himself. This was his mission. If he did this right, then Theo would never kick him out, he would be the cornerstone of their pack.

So once he gathered all the bravery he had in him, he entered the tunnels. He walked through the gallery, it smelled awful. It was so bad his eyes watered. But he kept his head up and kept walking. After a while, he heard noises. They brought memories to him, these clicks... A chill ran up his spine at that. Josh tried to relax before looking into the room. He saw one of them standing in front of a screen, his back to him. He approached as quietly as he could, but the Doctor turned at the last moment. Josh put his left hand on his mask and willed the energy from the Doctor to his body. Nothing happened at first, but as he was losing hope, he felt it. All this power bursting in him. He eyes glowed a vivid blue, and he felt fangs growing in his mouth and piercing his lower lip. All his senses seemed increased tenfold. He heard footsteps behind him and suddenly all three Doctors were around him. He reached out to the closest, and when his hand made contact, he felt another wave of power flow in his body. It was overwhelming, his body felt too hot. His eyes were burning. It hurt like hell, but Josh had never felt so alive before. His body was oversensitive, it was too much for him. His breathing was arduous, sweat was forming on his forehead. Then, as the last Doctor reached to him, as its gloved hand touched his arm, everything burnt. He screamed as the power left his body in a explosion, destroying everything and everyone around. The tunnels trembled before falling to pieces. Soon enough, there was nothing left there. No Gallery, no Dread Doctors, and no Josh.

Theo watched from where he was hiding, as fire escaped the entry of the tunnels. The scent of death was in the air, and he smiled as it filled his nostrils.

 **XXX**

Theo stopped before the front door, and willed tears in his eyes. He knew the chimeras were very close to each other, and if he wanted to keep them under his command, he had to pretend he was shaken by Josh's death. He took a breath and when he was finally satisfied with himself, he grabbed his keys and let himself in. Tracy, who was seated on the couch, got up and walked to him. She was the more attached to him, so when she saw the tears rolling on his cheeks, she seemed worried. She touched him everywhere, searching for injuries, but found none. Her worried eyes stared into his as Corey and the two other girls approached them.

"Theo, what happened?", her voice was so gentle, as if she didn't want to scare him. It made him want to laugh, but he couldn't, he had to play pretend.

"I didn't- I didn't know where he was... I followed him, but I was too late, I couldn't."

So Theo told them about what happened. Well, not exactely the truth, but close enough for them to believe him. They all sat down on the couches and cuddled together, desperate to find some comfort. After a while, everyone was asleep and one of the girl got up quietly and went to her room with her phone.

 **XXX**

They had been trying to make a plan for hours. Liam was exhausted, he was dead on his legs and all he wanted to do was sleep. Lydia had fallen asleep half an hour ago, and Derek had asked to let her. She needed rest more than anyone else. Derek was pacing in front of the huge windows, and Scott was seated on a couch, rubbing at his temples. As Liam was hiding a yawn behind his hand, his phone went off. Derek turned to look at him as he got up and walked away. He looked at the ID of the caller, it was Hayden. What did she want with him? He knew his girlfriend was back to life, Malia had called him. She told him all this so he would join them, but he couldn't, Theo was the bad guy and he didn't want to be with the bad guys. He didn't know if he could talk to her, it was hard enough to know that Malia had betrayed them, so Hayden... he didn't if he could support it. He turned to look at Scott who nodded at him, so Liam took a deep breath and accepted the call.

"Hello?", his voice was shaky.

"Liam? Babe it's me. I- I just, Josh is dead."

"What?", she told him all Theo had said about it. Derek and Scott had been listening all along.

"Hayden, you can't stay with them, you said so yourself. You stayed with him because he could protect you better than Scott. Josh died today, Theo lied okay? You- you can come with us now, you-"

"No, Liam, you don't get it.", she cut him. "They are dead Liam, the Dread Doctors, they are dead. We are free, we could leave now. Start our pack with Theo, be happy. Liam just come with us... They're listening, aren't they? You know Theo's coming for them! He's going to kill them all, but he'll spare you if you join us. Please Liam, please.", her voice broke at the end of her speech.

Liam felt tears burning in his eyes and his heart breaking as he answered: "I can't.". he then hung up without giving her a chance to reply. He pocketed his phone and took his place on the couch. He saw Lydia staring at him, he hadn't realized she had waken up. She placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled soflty at him. He tried to smile back but it didn't quite reached his eyes.

"We'll have to fight them when they come here, you know that right?", Derek asked.

"I do"., was all he said.

 **XXX**

Two weeks had passed since Dread Doctors' deaths. Stiles had been buried during this time. The Sheriff had waken up, but the announce of his son's death, his last living relative, had been too much for him. He couldn't do anything, there was no one to arrest, and he was broken. His son had died. He had died thinking his dad believed he was a murderer. But the Sheriff knew better. His son was lost, a lot of bad things happened to him, but he wasn't a bad kid. He was the sweetest of all. So he started drinking again. He knew Stiles and Claudia would be so angry if they could see him, but he couldn't stop. That's the only thing able to wash his mind, to make him stop thinking about what he had lost. Never would he hug his baby boy again.

There was a funeral for Josh too, even if his body was never found. All that was left of him were ashes scattered by the wind. But his pack was there, crying, and that's what matters, right?

Two weeks. That's all the time Theo gave himself to train his pack, and they were ready. Tonight, they were fighting against Scott and his own. Everything was prepared, he had asked them to join his pack to end it all. He had no doubt that Derek had probably tried to train their little bunch of teenagers, but honnestly, they didn't stand a chance. Scott wasn't smart enough to decide the place where thy would finally fight. A pack against another one. And he had chosen Oak Creek. He knew all the bad memories of Allison and Aiden dying there would help him.

Finally, the time has come. He and his pack were standing there waiting for Scott's pack. Suddenly, arrows were flying around them, one one them exploded with a blinding light. Theo blinked several times before he saw Chris Argent far above on a rooftop, with one of Allison's bow. Scott tried to attack him, blows were exchanged and after that, everything was blurred. He heard growling, he saw blood, he felt claws and fangs. He saw Corey fall first, his body touched the ground, a bullet between his eyes. Tracy followed him soon, an arrow in the heart. Then it was Malia's turn. So Scott finally understood that you can't save everyone? Good for him, but not for Theo right now. He was on his knees when a roar resounded in the air. Everyone stopped and looked as Hauden stood before him, her body a shield protecting him from them. Liam took a step forward. He tried to convince her to give up, to join them. He told her sweet nothing, words of love, promises of a bright future, but you can never give up on your alpha. Theo watched as Argent approached the two remaining of the chimera pack, a gun in his hand.

"My daughter gave her life to protect her friends. You took theirs." his words for for Theo. He pointed at Scott's pack before going on, "And if they die, that means she is dead for nothing, and I can't."

He raised his gun and shot twice. Lydia screamed as Liam roared. The later ran toward Hayden, catching her before her body touched the ground. The first bullet had touched Theo in the throat, and he had collapsed. Dead. The second settled in Hayden's chest. Liam started crying as she choked on her own blood. He grabbed her hand hard, black veins running on his arm. She let out a solf gasp as the pain faded. She opened her eyes and gazed at him.

"Can you forgive me?" her voice was so low.

"I do", he reply quickly, "I love you."

"I forgive you too, for sixth grade.", she chuckled softly, "I love you Liam, also have."

Her eyes closed one last time as life left her body. Liam's tears were now accompanied with loud sobs and a litany of "no, no, no, no" as he kept rocking her body. He hold her close to him until dawn, when Parrish took her in his arms to carry her away. Liam screamed and cried and hit at everyone. It was the second time she had died in his arms. Scott hold onto him tight, claws in his back as Liam took a look around him. And all he could see was Death. They had destroyed everything. Some of them were wounded, but they were fine, mostly. Not the other pack, they were all dead. Corey and Tracy. Malia and Theo. Hayden. All of them.

For Scott, it felt like he was living his worse nightmare all over again. Allison had died in his arm here, and now it was Liam's turn. His beta. Maybe it was fate. Maybe they were destined to suffer all these blows forever. Maybe this place was cursed. Or maybe they were cursed.

Derek took Lydia in his arms. It was finally over. They were done with the fights and the deaths. As he watched the Sun come out, Derek knew his job was done, he could go back. He yearned to see his sister again, God, he missed her! He nodded at Scott and shook Chris' hand before heading to his car. He opened the door and was about to take place in the driver's seat when he heard a voice calling for him. He turned around to see Lydia looking at him from where she stood.

"Derek, would it be okay if I came with you?", Derek felt a smile take place on his face. Lydia replied with one of her own and took a seat in the car with him.

Derek started the car and headed toward Mexico. After a while, Lydia turned the radio on and the music spread in the car. Lydia started singing along with it, her voice so sweet and melodious. " _I'm coming home, tell the world that I'm coming home_."

 **XXX**

So here for the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and thanks to all those who followed this story! It means a lot to me, really. Love you all, Drew.


End file.
